


Level Up

by Cameron_McKell



Series: Upon Further Review [15]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: The Next Day (2011)
Genre: Easter Egg Hunt, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rabbits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_McKell/pseuds/Cameron_McKell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Programs can be extreme when it comes to holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Level Up

“How did it even get _up_ there?” Alan marveled.

 

The three Users stood about thirty feet away from the telephone pole, staring at the small, pastel-pink lump balanced just so on the very top.

 

“Maybe he threw it?” Sam suggested cautiously, then took a few steps closer, mentally trying to talk himself out of trying to grab the thing himself. Electrocution was a _bad_ thing. _Bad_.

 

“Without breaking it?” Roy countered, then threw up his hands a little, and retreated back toward the food.

 

“How are we going to get it down?” Alan asked, then grabbed at the back of Sam's shirt without looking. He knew how Sam thought, and just no. No.

 

Sam gave a few token tugs in protest, then turned his attention to the two programs running around the yard. Quorra had embraced every holiday so far with almost rabid enthusiasm, and Easter was no exception. Flowers, egg-coloring, everything even remotely related to the holiday had been researched and embraced with abandon. Tron had shown a passing interest in the User religious connotations of the holiday, but as most of the food-related aspects disagreed with him, had largely ignored it.

 

That hadn't stopped him from conspiring with the unfortunately-distant Lora to get Quorra a small, brown and white pet rabbit. She'd squealed over the thing for almost a whole minute, before devouring the care-taking books that had been included with the gift.

 

Sam was just glad it hadn't been a chicken, or a lamb. Apartment buildings generally frowned on livestock.

 

The day wouldn't have been complete without an Easter egg hunt, of course. All the Users had begged off being too old for hunts, but Tron had just shrugged at the thought of the new experience, and agreed.

 

So Alan had bought a small selection of eggs, and instructed the two to hide the eggs for each other. Quorra would be hunting for the warm-colored pastels, while Tron was after the cool-colored ones.

 

That _may_ have been a bad idea.

 

Quorra had even gone and got the two of them wicker baskets to gather them in.

 

The hunt had been going on for almost an hour now.

 

Tron was currently digging for eggs in Alan's garden, while Quorra scrambled over his roof. Tron was in the lead, with only one egg left to find, but Quorra was close behind, needing only two.

 

The first, and only one the three Users had spotted before the intended program was the one up on the telephone pole.

 

“Remind me never to do this again,” Alan commented idly, grateful once again that his neighbors were out of town this weekend.

 

Sam nodded along without looking at him, “Uh huh.”

 

“Aha!” Quorra cried triumphantly from somewhere above them, then threw a rock – and where had she found a _rock_ on the roof? – over at the telephone pole. It clipped the egg _just_ so, and it began to tip off the pole. She hopped off the roof with a mild clatter, and Sam registered the sound of something – probably more rocks – falling down the gutter, just in time for Quorra to catch the egg in her basket.

 

“I win,” Tron replied with forced blandness, holding up his last, dirt-covered egg.

 

She turned to argue with him, and Tron simply nodded toward the gutter, where an egg – clearly not a rock – had fallen out the bottom, a warm pastel yellow.

 

He patted her head with one dirty hand as he passed by, and she huffed a little, but went to pick up the last egg.

 

“I'm glad that's over,” Alan commented wryly, still staring at the telephone pole.

 

“I'll put your garden back to rights after I wash my hands, Alan,” Tron said with mild regret, as he passed his basket to Sam for safekeeping. Alan just nodded, and Sam took the opportunity presented to bump his hip into Tron's as he passed.

 

“Now that the fun and games are all over, come on and eat everyone,” Roy reminded everyone, reaching for another of Quorra's cupcakes decorated like a little nest.

 

Quorra flopped into the seat by her new rabbit with an exaggerated huff, “Let's eat, Cotton.”

 

“You named him Cotton?” Sam asked as he walked over, trying to hide a grin.

 

“Yes, why?” She eyed Sam suspiciously.

 

“Isn't that a bit cliché?” he replied, grabbing some of the salad. Alan walked over to check on the barbecue grill.

 

“I _like_ the name Cotton.” Quorra replied with an indignant sniff.

 

Sam held up his hands in surrender, then threw a sports drink toward the newly-returned Tron, who easily caught it on his way toward the shovel.

 

“From now on, I think the two of you should stick to the other kind of Easter eggs,” Alan announced, now that both programs were back.

 

The other two Users nodded emphatically in agreement.


End file.
